


Don't come too soon

by Lady_Tragedy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, But please don't read if you're expecting something cute, I don't want to tag something specific or I could ruin the plot, Like, M/M, No vengas demasiado pronto, Translation, read mi nickname, really this is pure tragedy, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4532235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Tragedy/pseuds/Lady_Tragedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"-It’s not fair, Asahi. –A sob escaped from his throat, incapable of restraining himself anymore.</p>
<p>-No, it’s not."</p>
<p>Asahi and Noya have (finally) become a couple and they couldn't be happier.<br/> But a dark cloud always appears in the sky...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't come too soon

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No vengas demasiado pronto](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4345937) by [Lady_Tragedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Tragedy/pseuds/Lady_Tragedy). 



> Hey there, ladies and gentleman and everything in between, please adjust your seatbelts and get ready for the emotional roller coaster!!! :D
> 
> This is just some thing I scribbleed in a rush, but I hope you like it! Please read the tags carefully xD

*******

There are two boys.

 

One of them is tall, really tall and robust. His long brown hair is tied back in a nice bun, but the notorious beard that grows in his chin vanishes any feminine feature that could make him subject of mockery.

 

The other one is tiny and a bit squalid, almost like an elementary school kid, but his pointy hair and the blond lock that falls on his forehead indicate his real age. Well, sort of.

 

The afternoon is warm and the sun shines brightly among the blue of the summer sky; a humid and hot breeze moves the green leaves that fell too soon from their branches and also damps in sweat the nape of the shorter boy. The taller one is already sweating profusely: you can see thick drops of sweat running down his forehead, hands, chest and back.

 

With some difficulty, the taller boy raises his gaze to find a pair of brown eyes that stare at him full of fear. A totally understandable but yet visceral fear.

 

-Noya…-he barely whispers. It’s difficult to raise his voice being like this, lying down in the tight embrace of Yuu’s arms.

 

-Shhh, don’t speak. Asahi… Don’t speak. -Noya cursed himself for letting his own voice sound broken in a moment like this. He tightened his hug.

 

-Don’t you dare to shush me now, Yuu. –The boy jumped at the sound of his name in the mouth of the giant that rested in his arms. It was the first time he called him like this.

 

Noya bit down his lip, trying to contain himself. He took a deep breath while looking straight into Asahi’s eyes, searching for a sign or something that told him what to do next. Asahi just looked at him tenderly and with a little bit of compassion: Noya would be the one taking the worst part.

 

-Noya…

 

-Yuu. Call me Yuu again, Asahi. –Noya’s voice refused to sound as energetic and manly as it did in the court; instead it took the intimate and sweet tone of those who are no longer two but only one forever; that tone that means “I love you now, and I always will”.

 

Tears slurred Asahi’s eyes when he heard the change in Noya’s voice. He knew Noya was ready now.

 

-Yuu. Yuu, do you remember the day you were accepted in the team? You were always so noisy and intense… The day you got your team jacket I knew it. I’ve loved you since then.

 

Noya was crying now too. The pain was terrible, unbearable. It was like a thousand daggers digging in his flesh.

 

-Baka Azumane. –Nishinoya smiled weakly before going on.- You were always so clumsy. I knew I was going to sign for some really troublesome shit when I married you. I knew you’d adopt every street animal you found, and that I’d have to kill the spiders all by myself. And I knew it was my duty to keep you from giving all your money to the poor, and that I’d have to take your hand when you crossed every big avenue, you big idiot.

 

They laughed quietly, looking at each other lovingly, trying to stop the tears from falling.

 

-Yuu…- Asahi raised his hand to caress the face of the tiny boy who gave his everything to become his other half.

 

The laughter died abruptly and Noya bit down his lip again.

 

-No, Asahi.

 

-I have to say it. I won’t forgive myself if I don’t.

 

-But… Asahi, no… This isn’t…

 

-Yes it is. You _know it_ , Noya.

 

Yuu closed his eyes and held Asahi’s body against himself tighter, as if he wanted to melt into the taller guy’s body. Maybe that’s what he wanted.

 

-It’s not fair, Asahi. –A sob escaped from his throat, incapable of restraining himself anymore.

 

-No, it’s not.

 

The giant put both hands on Nishinoya’s cheeks and pushed him lightly backwards to see his eyes.

 

-Yuu, I’m sorry. I’m sorry for not confessing before. Sorry for not being stronger. Sorry for not being braver. I’m sorry for not giving you a future, and most of all, I’m sorry for not marrying you.

 

-I know… I know, Asahi, I know. –Noya started moving back and forth with Asahi still in his arms.- I’m sorry for not killing all the spiders for you.

 

- _Sorry for making you believe you could._

 

Noya tried to breathe, but the air refused to go into his lungs, obstructed by the weight of sorrow and pain.

 

-Asahi… I’m sorry for believing that I had to wait until marriage to help you cross big avenues.

 

Asahi tried to laugh but ended up coughing instead, staining Noya’s shirt with blood.

 

-Don’t laugh, silly. The ambulance is almost here. –Noya cradled Asahi’s head, re-accommodating him in his lap to help him breath with what was left of his chest, smashed by the fender of a car.

 

-It won’t arrive in time Yuu, but it’s okay. I’m okay. It’s time.

 

Noya felt his own chest collapsing, but he reunited all the strength of his being and gave Asahi the brightest smile he could:

 

-Okay. Good look in your journey, big boy. You already know how much I love you.

 

Asahi looked at Nishinoya’s beautiful face for the last time, and admired his capability of smiling even though he could almost hear his heart shredding into pieces.

 

- _Don’t come too son, Yuu_. I love you. I always will.

 

*

 

They kept their embrace in silence, Asahi’s eyes already closed, for what seemed an eternity… But one too short.

 

Asahi’s hand fell lifeless to the pavement when Noya started to hear the ambulance’s siren rushing in his direction.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about that :(
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! You can find me in Tumblr as chibi-mari, I accept requests and ideas for stories!
> 
> Also, if you liked my work, maybe you'll also want to take a look at my Valentine's KageHina: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3348566?view_adult=true
> 
> Thanks for reading, and see you soon!


End file.
